121113-Ryspor-Nullar
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 22:53 -- 10:54 GT: ~Are yov all right?~ 10:54 AG: huh? yeah, I'm fine why 10:54 AG: oh, the hoe thig 10:54 GT: ~Oh, thank goodneʃʃ.~ 10:55 AG: yeah no big deal, my sprite patched me right up, I just needed an antidote 10:55 GT: ~I waʃ worried, yov know!~ 10:55 GT: ~In a completely platonic faʃhin, natvrally.~ 10:55 GT: ~I am NOT a "pale ʃlvt".~ 10:56 AG: ehehehehe methinks the glubblood doth protest too much 10:56 GT: ~Waʃ that...Troll William ʃhakeʃpeare?~ 10:56 AG: er.... maybe, actually, who the fuck knows 10:56 GT: ~!~ 10:58 GT: ~Another connoiʃʃevr!~ 10:58 AG: ehehehe if you say so. I just... read a lot, and try to pay attention 10:59 AG: I love older stories! like, medeival stuff. knights and princes and shit! though this game has kinda spoiled all that 10:59 AG: when balish is a prince and jossik is a knight all of a sudden fantasy isn't so fantastic anymore 10:59 GT: ~Ah, OK. Merely a caʃval reader, then. I vnderʃtand. The Bard'ʃ workʃ can be qvite an ardvovʃ read.~ 10:59 GT: ~Oh, yov enjoy medeival ʃtorieʃ?~ 10:59 GT: ~I do aʃ well, in a ʃenʃe.~ 11:00 AG: well, I mostly did fantasy reading and reading about plants 11:00 GT: ~Before entry, I...dabbled in tabletop roleplaying.~ 11:00 AG: and poisons and traps and anything I could get my hands on even! 11:01 AG: tabletop rp-ing? I flarped, and I used to like do pester rps but that's about it 11:01 GT: ~Yov ʃhovld try it ʃometime! Me and Joʃʃik were diʃcvʃʃing a poʃʃible campaign at a later date.~ 11:02 GT: ~I, vm, realize yov and Joʃʃik are not exactly on the beʃt of termʃ right now, bvt...~ 11:02 AG: oh god no 11:02 AG: thanks but I'm cool 11:02 AG: if you ever wanna like regular rp I'm down for that 11:03 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe it might be intereʃting to try it.~ 11:04 GT: ~Do yov jvʃt...talk, or iʃ there any ʃort of game mechanic involved?~ 11:04 AG: no! you totally like write out the character's actions and stuff too 11:05 AG: omg I've never really even told anyone I did this 11:05 AG: if balish found out he'd die laughing -_- 11:05 GT: ~Ahaha, it'ʃ the ʃame with my tabletop excvrʃionʃ.~ 11:05 AG: but basically you like write out the actions in third person then put their dialogue in quotes! 11:05 AG: uh 11:05 AG: some certain awful people who are totally not me in the slightest 11:05 AG: use the same method for flirtlarping >_> 11:05 GT: ~Oh my.~ 11:06 GT: ~Well, each to their own, I ʃvppoʃe...~ 11:06 AG: yeah, what losers >_> 11:09 GT: ~Really, I think it'ʃ nothing to be aʃhamed of to be attracted to ʃomeone, and if roleplaying iʃ their method of ʃhowing that, then have at it.~ 11:11 GT: ~It jvʃt doeʃn't really appeal to me, that'ʃ all.~ 11:12 AG: ehehehe yeah well it's not like any flirt larpers exist anymore so no big deal it's a dead art 11:13 GT: ~Natvrally.~ 11:20 AG: er so uh 11:20 AG: I'm sorry but I'm kind of out of things to say 11:20 AG: there's a lot going on 11:20 AG: I have irons in fires and stuff 11:21 GT: ~It ʃeemʃ like the only ironʃ I have are qvadrant-related, haha.~ 11:22 AG: man 11:22 AG: tell me about it 11:22 AG: what quadrants you got going for you 11:22 AG: ? 11:23 GT: ~It'ʃ not really me per ʃe, it'ʃ more everyone ELʃE'ʃ problemʃ.~ 11:23 GT: ~Do yov know the few trollʃ I have made contact with are all embroiled in complicated relationʃhip problemʃ with each other?~ 11:23 AG: of course 11:23 AG: well actually 11:24 AG: I haven't been paying attention to anyone's quadrants but mine and balish's so /: 11:24 AG: why what's going on with everyone else, I like gossip 11:24 GT: ~Oh, vm, actvally the trollʃ in qveʃtion wovld be...yov, Baliʃh, Joʃʃik, and Rilʃet.~ 11:25 GT: ~ʃo I'm aʃ mvch in the dark aʃ yov.~ 11:25 AG: oh, so I'm involved in all of them great 11:26 GT: ~ʃorry.~ 11:26 AG: it's cool, people like to talk 11:26 AG: the human beau and tlaloc used to have a thing 11:26 AG: I can add that to the gossip 11:27 AG: other than that I don't know about anyone 11:27 GT: ~Ah yeʃ, Tlaloc being Joʃʃik'ʃ moirail?~ 11:27 GT: ~I don't think I've met Beav yet. Do yov know their chvmhandle?~ 11:27 AG: idk it's something about chess 11:27 AG: ah! chessAficionadi 11:27 AG: ... with an o at the end 11:27 GT: ~Haha.~ 11:30 AG: ugh 11:30 AG: one second 11:30 AG: jossik ..... stuff 11:30 GT: ~Not a problem.~ 11:35 AG: UGH 11:35 GT: ~Trovbleʃ?~ 11:36 AG: he even stole my exiting line, the jerk 11:36 AG: I don't know how many times I have to like 11:36 AG: give the let's just be friends speech or like give me more time or whatever before it'll stick 11:36 AG: I even gave him some perfectly good alternatives! 11:36 AG: bluh 11:36 GT: ~Like what?~ 11:37 AG: I'm sorry but I'm not really in the mood for chatting anymore ): 11:37 GT: ~Ah, okay. Hope thingʃ work ovt between yov two!~ 11:38 AG: I don't /: 11:38 AG: well I mean, being friends again would be cool but I don't think that will happen 11:38 AG: this quadrant shit ruins EVERYTHING 11:38 AG: this is what I get for uh man what did slothmom say? 11:38 AG: blossoming earlier than the other girls? fucking maroon blood 11:38 AG: anyway ttyl -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 23:38 --